greylake_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciara Williams
Appearance Ciara has a somewhat punk-goth demeanor, with her pale skin and wild hair. Her eyes are green, but almost always framed with heavy mascara and dark eyeshadow. Her lipstick color changes by the day, but is often unnatural or outlandish. Her ears are pierced many times over, so she's almost always wearing small earrings and studs from her earlobe all the way up the side of the ear. Ciara is usually wearing something around her neck, a necklace, a choker, a simple unadorned silver chain, etc. Her hair is in a choppy layered style, almost scene-esque, going past her shoulders, and just a bit messy almost anytime, with a lock of hair that she often dyes differently going down the side of her face and to her waist. Ciara dyes her hair a lot, enough that her hair usually doesn't have enough time to grow and the roots to betray her real hair color. She goes through an odd menagerie of colors. Typically defaults to black with something else, but she's also been platinum blonde, bright red, purple, neon green, etc. Sometimes a mix of weird, clashing ones. Her clothes go from a punk-style tanktop and ripped jeans, to goth-style corsets and skirts. Or some mixture of the two styles in a way that simply doesn't quite match, but seems to work for her. Personality Sarcastic and cynical, Ciara doesn't seem to be to occupied with people other than herself. A bit of a narcissist. She does seem to enjoy unnerving people to an unhealthy extent, whether it be by probing questions, creepy statements, mild flirting, or just plain pushing buttons. Normally doesn't mean any harm by it, however. She tends to be a bit brash and foul-mouthed at times. In a tense situation, Ciara tries to keep her calm, but will often break composure to swear angrily. Doesn't embarrass very easily, even when it comes to the lewdest stuff; Ciara has an unusually lax attitude towards that sort of thing. Quirks and Random Facts * Not book-smart due to a lack of care * Very street-smart, however. Backstory Ciara grew up in a rougher part of Manhattan Island, despite her parents being at least upper-middle class. She often found herself walking over to a rougher part of town, hanging out with what some would consider the wrong crowd early on, and generally stuck with that group, picking up on a lot of things, like her style, her love of street racing, etc. Ciara's love of music was found early on, when she began trying to play the guitar at the age of 8, failing, but still trying. Through practice and hard work, she's become an above-average guitarist in high school, in additon to picking up some singing skills. Her parents were more than happy to fund that. Her love of cars..not so much. She inherited a beat up mustang once she turned 15 as a car to learn driving on, and poured what few savings she had into getting it tuned up with her car-savvy friends. She then began driving it around illegally, getting into races, being pulled over, etc. Worse still, her lack of focus on her grades caused her to be held back in 10th grade. Her parents made the decision, after her dad got a job opportunity, to move to Greylake up in Masachusetts, and sent her to Greylake High in the hopes that the private school might spark her intellectual side a bit more. Focus A white lace choker, wound tightly around the neck. It's sewn in with a somewhat rigid silver chain in a wave shape, almost restrictive with it's stiffness. The silver chain is inlaid with very small gems, three clear ones right in front of the neck. Around them, the chain is tarnished black, and almost seems to form an odd vice around the trachea, not enough to restrict breathing, but pressuring slightly. Plot Stats Skills